Dragon Ball New Generations
by Fanofsaiyanprince
Summary: Toma lugar despues de Dragon Ball GT 100 años despues. Las nuevas aventuras de una nueva generación de guerreros.Editado gracias a  O'h Isabel.
1. Empieza la busqueda

**Es mi primer fic, así que por favor sean amables conmigo.**

**DISCLAIMER: Dragon Ball le pertenece a Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation. **

**Esto sucede después de Dragon Ball GT, 100 años después.**

Dragon Ball New Generations

_1. Empieza la búsqueda._

Todo comienza donde una niña de cinco años y su mama leen un cuento.

—Entonces, el hombre de caramelo #4, o actualmente llamado Obochaman, se atreve a confesarle su amor a la señorita Arale diciendo... —la madre se detiene.

— ¿Diciendo qué mami?— La pequeña niña pregunta.

— Lo siento, pero en unos minutos llegará tu padre y sabes que si no le doy la bienvenida y su cena no esta lista, nos va a pegar— dijo la madre con cierto tono de dulzura

— Vamos mami, solo un minuto más— suplica la niña con tiernos ojos

—No, ya se que nos hemos tardado en leer el cuento, pero a tu papá no le gustaría saber que leemos cuentos. Mejor déjalo para mañana.

— Ok mami — dice la pequeña desilusionada.

Minutos después, el padre llega gritando como energúmeno y azota la puerta.

—Oh, hola querido— saluda la señora. El hombre solo la ignora y se va a comer.

Mientras tanto, la pequeña niña lloraba en su cuarto.

— Si los deseos fueran realidad desearía mi libertad... no entiendo el amor, mami dice que es maravilloso pero ¿Por qué estar casada con un hombre que la maltrata y golpea? No sé por que no huye ¿Por qué? … ¿Acaso es tan grande la magia del amor?

Después de un tiempo, la pequeña niña fue creciendo hasta cumplir once años.

Aunque se veía feliz, siempre ocultaba su miserable vida.

Esta chica no era como las demás, era muy perspicaz. Cuando algo no le parecía no tenía miedo de mostrar la cara. También era muy linda, sin embargo esta cualidad la ocultaba vistiéndose con camisa negra, unos jeans, una bandana rosa y tennis.

Cierta vez fue a la biblioteca, ese día su vida cambio...

— ¡Ay!—gritó— Estúpido libro, me golpeaste… ¿Uhh?

La pequeña trataba leer el titulo del libro que le había caído encima, lo que le parecía imposible ya que estaba muy gastado y viejo.

— Las es…esfee… esferas del dra… drap… dragón, ¡Las esferas del dragón!— así pues, la niña consiguió adivinar el título y comenzó a leer.

—Esta es mi solución, con esas esferas desearé mi libertad. Ni mi padre, ni mi madre sabrán de mí, ¡seré independiente!— exclamó.

—Shhh— le dijeron las personas que se encontraban ahí.

— Lo siento— Dijo apenada. — Así que las esferas del dragón…

Salió del lugar.

Cuando la infanta volvió a su casa, se puso a idear un plan para buscar las esferas del dragón. Pronto, algo acudió a su mente.

_¡Así es! Fingiré estar en un internado… para tener tiempo de buscarlas._

—Que bueno que ya hayan terminado las clases ¿no?— comentó un niño alegremente de pelo alborotado.

—Si—asintió seriamente otro, con cabellos semejantes a una llama.

Al lado de ellos, una niña pasaba caminando ágilmente, hasta que…

—¿¡Oye que te pasa idiota!— Gritó la chica— ¿No ves que hay una damisela frente a ti? ¡Deberías tener más respeto!— chilló aún más fuerte. Sus quejidos resonaban por toda la cuadra.

— ¿Idiota yo? ¡Tu eres la idiota por no fijarte!— respondió igualmente gritando la persona con quien había chocado.

—No le hables así a una señorita tan linda e inocente como yo— reprendió con ojos tiernos

—Oigan... Ya dejen de pelear— intervino el infante de cabello alborotado— Déjala en paz Vegeta.

— Si "Vegeta", déjame en paz— ordenó, después se alejó murmurando:

— No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías… tengo que buscar las esferas del dragón…

— ¿Esferas del dragón?— repitió el chiquillo que detuvo la pelea— Tengo una… tiene cuatro estrellas. Yo no la ocupo para nada.

Ella detuvo su avance y volteó realmente interesada.

—¡¿De verdad?... Bueno… eso servirá. Pronto mi deseo se hará realidad— expresó con mirada soñadora. Suspiró.

— ¿Entonces te podemos acompañar, niña?

—Claro, si ustedes quieren…

— ¡Si! ¿Escuchaste eso, Vegeta? ¡Vamos por una aventura!— dijo mientras saltaba emocionado. —Bueno, mi nombre es Goku ¿Y el tuyo niña?

— ¿Mi nombre?... mi nombre... mi…— dudó.

— ¡Ya me hartaste! ¡Solo di tu maldito nombre de una buena vez!— interrumpió irritado Vegeta.

La cría, enojada pero sin darle mucha importancia, dijo:

— Ok, ok. Mi nombre es... pero, es que yo… — detuvo lo que iba a decir después de ver de reojo a Vegeta— es ¿¡Bunma Ok!

**Fin del capitulo uno.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. El capitulo fue editado por O'h Isabel.**


	2. Aparece un rival su nombre: Pilaf Jr

Dragon Ball New Generations

_2. Aparece un rival, su nombre: Pilaf Jr._

Después de lo ocurrido y las presentaciones de los niños, se fueron a buscar las esferas del dragón.

Así que caminaron y caminaron por cinco largos kilómetros, hasta que Bunma se cansó y la llevaron arrastrando todo el día, por todo el camino.

Asimismo, al caer la noche se detienen cerca de un lago y la pequeña Bunma se empieza a quitar la ropa…

— ¿¡Se puede saber que te pasa! ¿Por qué te quitas la ropa?—gritó Vegeta.

— ¿Que tiene de malo? Me voy a bañar—respondió fríamente la chica.

— ¡¿ENFRENTE DE NOSOTROS?

—Pues si, no va a pasar nada raro— diciendo esto, se metió al agua— ¡Vengan! esta tibia— animó sonriendo a sus compañeros.

—Ok— confirmó Goku mientras de desvestía— ¡Aquí voy!

Brincó y dio un salto al agua, salpicando todo.

Los amigos que estaban dentro del lago comenzaron a reír divertidos.

— ¡Métete al agua Vegeta!— incitó Goku.

—Si Vegeta ¡Es divertido! — concordó Bunma.

El aludido lo meditó por un momento, y finalmente se metió al agua

Bunma y Goku se carcajearon más fuertemente.

Si bien, Vegeta solamente los miraba y especulaba.

— ¿¡Que te pasa, por que me salpicas!— gritó repentinamente.

— ¡Por que quiero!— respondió segura la niña.

Vegeta se limitó a sonreír de lado, e igualmente la salpicó – le mandó un tsunami con su fuerza de saiyajin–.

— ¡Oye!— se quejó la adolescente.

Se pasaron toda la noche así, hasta que a los dos saiyajin les dio hambre – no fue mucho tiempo que digamos–.

— Tengo hambre… — dijo Vegeta, luego se volvió a la chica. — ¡Mujer has la cena!

Bunma solo abrió la boca, pero de esta no salió ningún sonido. Se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza.

_La cena… Yo… Hmp. _Pensó nerviosa la pequeña.

Horas después, Bunma sirvió la comida. Vegeta la escupió asqueado.

— ¡Que asco de comida! Eres una mujer — afirmó— ¿Qué no debes saber cocinar?

—Tal vez— expuso la acusada, avergonzada y en tono bajo.

— ¿Tal vez? ¿Es tu mejor respuesta? ¡Tal vez!— repitió el chico, aunque Bunma seguía callada y apenada.

— Si fueras más femenina cocinarías mejor— continuó Vegeta.

En ese momento Bunma solo se repetía mentalmente la frase "_Más femenina_".

Decidió ignorar al chico y se fue a meditar cerca de un árbol.

Goku solamente seguía comiendo, sin notar el ambiente que se había creado a su alrededor –él jamás rechazaría una comida–.

—Entonces, más femenina ¿No?— dijo sonriendo la niña.

Pero por un minuto pensó molesta consigo misma: _¿Por que le voy a ser caso a ese tonto?_

Un minuto después suspiró.

_¿Por qué me importa lo que el piense de mi? ¿Por qué?_

Cerró los ojos y después los abrió con rapidez.

_¿Acaso… m— me g—gusta? ¿Sufriré igual que mi madre?_ Dicho esto, se tumbó y se echó a dormir.

…**..**

Al día siguiente, lo primero que notaron Goku y Vegeta al abrir los ojos, fue a la misma niña pero… ¿Cambiada?

Ya no tenía una bandana rosa, sino el pelo recogido en una coleta con un flequillo, ningún pantalón ni camisa, solo un vestido rosa, unos tennis blancos con calcetas igualmente rosadas.

— ¿Les gusta?— los dos chicos estaban en shock— ¿Qué? ¿No hablan?— preguntó la pequeña con una sonrisa.

—No tenias que tomarte mi comentario tan enserio— comentó Vegeta. Con eso, la sonrisa de la niña se convirtió en una mueca de rabia.

— Pero si tu lo…— comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpida:

—Se que lo dije, pero… ¡Solo era para cocinar!— vociferó el chico.

— Pues ni modo… se aguantan— dijo con más calmada Bunma.

—Oye Vegeta… tengo hambre— se quejó Goku.

— ¿Y que quieres que yo haga? Si quieres comida pídesela a ella— señaló a la niña que se encontraba al lado de él.

—Por favor Bunma… dame comida, me muero de hambre— repitió mientras se tomaba el estómago con ambas manos.

— ¿Qué, soy tu mamá? Si quieres comida consíguela tu mismo— reclamó Bunma.

—Pero…— trató de decir, a la defensiva.

—Nada de peros Goku, trae la comida— ordenó la chica al pequeño de cabellos alborotados, mientras Vegeta solo se reía

— ¡Y tu Vegeta! Trae leña para prender el fuego— la risa despareció y Bunma continuó — ¿Qué esperas? ¿Navidad? ¡Muévete!— rugió, los compañeros no tuvieron elección más que obedecer.

…**..**

—Con que estos niños quieren robarme mis esferas del dragón…— dijo una pequeña criatura que observaba algo en una bola de cristal — ¡PUES NO LO PERMITIRE!

—Señor— hablaron tres hombres.

— ¿Qué quieren? ¿¡No ven que estoy ocupado?— gritó la criatura.

— Disculpe nuestro atrevimiento señor, pero…— se disculparon los individuos.

— ¿¡Pero?— interrumpió el ser.

— Según nuestros contactos, esos niños son una amenaza. Mire. — expresó uno de ellos mostrándole un artefacto.

— Señor, tenemos datos que nos dicen que uno de ellos es nieto de una gran guerrera saiyajin llamada Pan, por lo tanto él también tiene genes de saiyajin, se llama Goku Jr. — dijo otro de los sujetos.

—Continua— ordenó el "amo".

—Este otro es Vegeta Jr. Briefs— siguió diciendo el hombre

— ¿Briefs?— preguntó para cerciorarse.

— Sí señor, Briefs. Y no solo eso, también tiene sangre saiyajin. Por último, esa niña llamada Bunma, aunque no es muy fuerte es muy perspicaz y…

— ¿Y?— interrumpió nuevamente la pequeña criatura.

—Bueno señor… nuestros cálculos científicos dicen que ellos pueden llegar a ser una amenaza— habló por fin el ultimo hombre.

— ¿Qué, una amenaza para mi? ¿El gran emperador Pilaf Jr?— preguntó retóricamente— En ese caso, quiero que los eliminen

—Pero…— contradijeron los hombres

— ¿Pero que? —dijo el emperador.

—Es que son unos saiyajin… y son muy fuertes y…— explicaron aterrados los hombres.

— ¿Y qué? ¡Yo soy el gran emperador Pilaf Jr. y si yo quiero a esos niños, los quiero! — Vociferó el extraño líder— ¿Entendieron?

—Sí señor— dijeron firmemente y salieron fuera del templo de Pilaf Jr.

**Fin del capitulo 2.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, si es que no puedo actualizarlos esta semana es que tengo exámenes. Gracias por su comprensión. **

**Capitulo editado por O´h Isabel.**


	3. Un pequeño bandido llamado Yakuzo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 2. Repito soy nueva aquí, así que si me sale feo cualquier recomendación seria buena, vamos a la historia. Espero que el capitulo anterior haya resuelto tu duda, Angelidedbz.**

Dragon Ball New Generations.

_3. Un pequeño bandido llamado Yakuzo._

—Prende mas rápido ese fuego Vegeta ¿No ves que yo estoy trabajando muy duro?, y tu solamente holgazaneas— reclamó Bunma.

— ¡¿Qué soy un holgazán? ¡Tu solo estas acostada al pie de un árbol! Y me llamas holgazán— gritó el nombrado.

— Mira Veggie, — al escuchar esto, Vegeta no pudo evitar sonrojarse — estar disfrutando bajo la sombra de un árbol es duro, imagínate saber en que posición hay mas calor, en donde los rayos solares no te queman tanto, todo eso debes de pensar Vegeta— explicó con tono de regaño la chica— Así que apresúrate Veggie.

— ¡No me digas Veggie!— vociferó Vegeta.

—Hmp— fue lo único que se escucho de los labios de Bunma.

—Chicos ya tengo la comida. Miren— mientras Goku decía eso, dejó caer el pescado y los insectos que había atrapado.

— ¿Que te pasa Goku? No comeré eso— dijo la niña con una mueca de asco

— Es que es lo único que hay, Bunma— se defendió Goku.

— Apresúrate Goku, hay que cocinar esto— dijo Vegeta con calma.

— ¿Y por qué no lo hace ella?

— Porque su comida sabe a vómito— Bunma se limitó a enseñarle la lengua.

Después de cocinar, empezaron a comer ambos saiyajin mientras Bunma solo seguía viendo su comida asqueada. Estaba a punto de irse hasta que su estomago gruñó, los dos chicos se le quedaron viendo y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— ¡Esta bien, comeré!— gritó la niña. Una vez probó la comida, empezó a tragar como saiyajin— Esta comida, sabe asquerosa— reclamó, aunque no paraba de comer — Espero que no tenga que comer esto seguido… ¿Oye Goku, te vas a comer eso?

Ella le quitó la comida.

— Esta niña come como nosotros ¿No, Vegeta?— dijo asustado Goku, mientras Vegeta estaba en shock.

…

—Los tenemos en la mira, señor—dijo un hombre

—Ok. Atáquenlos— ordenó Pilaf Jr. — Ahora.

— ¿No los quiere en otro momento?— ofreció otro hombre asustado

—¡Ahora!— gritó el emperador.

…

Goku y Vegeta sintieron una gran cantidad de Ki en un mismo lugar.

— Oye Vegeta ¿Sientes eso? — preguntó Goku, el antedicho asintió.

— ¿Sentir qué?— quiso saber Bunma, ellos solo la ignoraron y ella siguió comiendo.

— ¡Ahora!— gritó una voz. En ese mismo instante los compañeros de viaje se encontraban rodeados.

—Ríndanse— dijo un hombre. Los dos chicos no demoraron en lanzarlos lejos de ahí –con demasiada facilidad–. Los amigos siguieron con su búsqueda.

…

— ¿Estas seguro que este supuesto "radar del dragón" sirve, Vegeta?— cuestionó Bunma.

— ¡Que si, mujer!— grito él por sexta vez, exasperado.

— Oye Vegeta ¿Tu mamá sabe que te lo llevaste?— preguntó Goku, pero Vegeta no contestó.

En ese momento, una mujer en la Corporación Capsula buscaba algo...

—_Maldición donde esta ese radar..._

— Bueno, según esto una esfera del dragón se encuentra a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí— indicó la niña.

—Mira Kojuro— dijo una voz cerca de ellos.

— Si, es una esfera del dragón— contestó el nombrado.

— Con eso, nuestro deseo de ser ricos se cumplirá

— Sí, mi amo— concordó Kojuro — ¿La vamos a robar, verdad?

—Claro.

Goku sostenía la esfera de cuatro estrellas en su mano, cuando de la nada apareció una sombra y se la quito, sin embargo a Goku no le costo mucho volver a tomarla. Era solo un pequeño.

— ¿Qué te pasa, insecto? ¡Esa esfera es nuestra!— reclamó Vegeta.

—Si niño ¿Qué te pasa?— hizo eco Bunma, el niño no le contestó. Simplemente la admiraba — ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Te gusto, o qué?

—Si, señorita— respondió el chiquillo.

— ¡Estas loco, pareces de cuatro años!

—Efectivamente señorita— reconoció — Me llamo Yakuzo, encantado de conocerla— se presentó.

El niño lucia unas prendas chinas con una cinta roja en su cabeza.

— Y el es Kojuro, mi fiel compañero— dijo mientras señalaba a un gato azul que flotaba — ¿Seria tanta molestia que los acompañe en su aventura?

—Claro que puedes acompañarnos, mientras más mejor— aceptó Goku.

— ¿¡QUÉ!— exclamaron Bunma y Vegeta.

— ¡Vamos chicos! Él ha demostrado ser muy hábil. Que esté con nosotros.

— ¡Si!— soltó emocionado.

— Sabes niño, me recuerdas a un personaje de un cuento que mi mamá me leía. Creo que su nombre era Tsukutsun Tsun… o algo parecido— comentó Bunma mientras los tres chicos se adelantaban.

Kojuro le susurró a Yakuzo:

—Mi amo, Este es otro de sus ingeniosos planes para robarnos las esferas ¿Verdad? Fue muy listo al fingir que le gusta la chica.

— ¿Ahh?...Claro que si Kojuro ¿En serio crees que me gusta esa niña?...— Yakuzo rió nervioso.

— Claro que no, usted nunca me mentiría.

— ¿Lo ves? Yo nunca te he mentido— asintió el niño. Así que el gato se fue flotando cerca donde estaba el trío de niños. Yakuzo suspiró de alivio y después de eso gritó:

— ¡Espérenme chicos!— y corrió hacia ellos.

—Según esto, una esfera del dragón se encuentra a unos 169 metros— les explicó Bunma.

—Seguramente allá es el pueblo en medio de un desierto— conjeturó Yakuzo — Ahí me hospedaba.

— ¿Te hospedabas?— pregunto la joven.

— Bueno, no puedo mentirle señorita. En ese pueblo soy muy famoso por ser el bandido más buscado— sonrió.

— ¿Un bandido a los cuatro años?— inquirió con incredulidad.

— Se equivoca señorita, empecé a los tres y medio. A todos les salió una gotita de sudor por la frente.

— Espera, si eres un bandido… ¿No nos robarás las esferas del dragón?— desconfió Bunma.

— No veo la necesidad de eso señorita, no me ayudará a sobrevivir.

—Te estaré vigilando— fue lo único que contestó.

…

— ¿Más azúcar, Pan?— preguntaba la dueña de la Corporación Cápsula.

—No, gracias— contestó.

— Espero que los chicos estén bien, y de paso que mi Vegeta conozca a una linda jovencita con quien casarse— dijo soñadora la señora llamada Bulla.

— Ay Bulla, usted y sus ideas. Yo espero que mi Goku se vuelva tan fuerte como mi abuelito— suspiró Pan.

…

Todos estaban trabajando, mientras que los chicos buscaban la esfera y la encontraron en una casa abandonada.

— ¿Ya puedo salir?

—No— contestaron los tres chicos que llevaban al bandido y su mascota escondidos en un saco.

— Es la esfera de dos estrellas— les dijo Goku

— ¿Cuándo saldremos?— preguntó de nuevo desesperado Yakuzo.

—Cuando salgamos del pueblo— contestó Bunma

—Pero…— empezó a decir Yakuzo, fue interrumpido por Vegeta:

— Ya cállate mocoso.

—Hmp.

Finalmente salieron del pequeño pueblo y cuando estuvieron seguros de que nadie los veía, sacaron a los compañeros del saco.

—Ya era hora, se tardaron mucho— se quejó Yakuzo.

—El amo tiene razón— coincidió Kojuro.

Después de un rato...

—Tengo hambre, tengo sueño, quiero agua ¡Apúrense!— fue todo lo que salió de la boca del pequeño bandido durante cuatro horas –imagínense que tortura–.

— ¿Ya comeremos?, ¿Ya comeremos? ¿¡Ya?— exigió el chiquillo.

— ¡Ya hartas insignificante insecto malcriado! ¡Cállate!— vociferó irritado Vegeta.

—No entiendo Goku, ¿Por qué le permitiste que viniera con nosotros?— exigió saber Bunma.

—Bunma, tal vez no lo sientas, pero ese niño es muy ágil y podría sobrepasar la fuerza humana, bueno no nos igualará a Vegeta y a mí, pero es un buen peleador. Sólo dale tiempo, la verdad él no tiene hambre, ni sed, simplemente quiere molestarnos para divertirse— explicó sabiamente Goku, sorprendiendo a la joven.

— Si, que gran niño ¡hurra!— dijo sarcásticamente

—Vamos, el disfruta mucho molestar a Vegeta— miró a los nombrados gritarse— pero en el fondo tal vez lo estime.

_Igual que yo_, pensó Bunma sonrojándose.

…

— ¿¡Qué! ¿Esos niños tienen dos esferas?— gritó –como siempre– Pilaf Jr.

— Y unos nuevos miembros— agregó tembloroso uno de sus hombres

— ¿¡QUE!— chilló el emperador

—Bueno, uno es un gato flotante y el otro un niño de 4 años.

— No son muy importantes. Los que me preocupan son los otros tres niños, especialmente ese tal Goku Jr. Él a peleado con mi padre y si ese otro chiquillo es igual de fuerte, es algo de que inquietarse.

— ¡Señor!— entró repentinamente un individuo gritando.

— ¿¡Qué quieres?

— Señor— repitió sin aliento — hemos localizado una esfera al norte de aquí, mandamos un escuadrón para que la busque, señor.

Pasado un rato, le llevaron la esfera de cinco estrellas.

—Con estas esferas dominare al mundo—rió macabramente la criatura.

…

— ¿Y de dónde vienes Yakuzo?— quiso saber Goku.

—No lo sé, soy huérfano. Solo voy y vengo, lo único que si sé, es que mi madre y mi padre me abandonaron… y me valí por mi mismo— contestó alegremente el niño.

—Yo vivo con mi abuela Pan y…— pero fue interrumpido por Yakuzo:

— ¿Eres el nieto de la abuela Pan? ¿De verdad?— preguntó asombrado.

—Si. — asintió.

—Que genial… que tu abuela sea una gran guerrera.

—Sabes, la familia de Vegeta es la dueña de Corporación Capsula—comentó Goku.

— ¿En serio?, Escuché que los ancestros de esa familia eran grandes peleadores—dijo Yakuzo— ¿Y de donde viene usted señorita?

—Bueno Yakuzo, mi familia es normal y ya. Nada en especial.

…

—Oh, como extraño a mi pequeña niña— dijo llorando una señora — Y después de tanto tiempo, jamás terminamos su cuento favorito. Recuerdo que ella siempre insistía que leyéramos… "_Mami mami, hay que leer, quiero saber que paso con Obochaman_", "_Mira mami Obochaman le confeso su amor a Arale_", "_Jajaja mira mami, el científico se cayo_", "_¡Si, como no! el científico se cree mas guapo que Akira Toriyama jajaja_", "_Mira mami Tsukutsun Tsun se convirtió en tigre_", "_Akane es muy graciosa_", "_Arale es muy fuerte_", "_Gatchan se comió el auto_", "_Mami mami, el científico Mashirito es muy malo ¡no me gusta!_", "_Mira mami Tori-Bot viajo al futuro...eh mira son Obochaman y Arale, mira tienen un bebe robot igual que ellos ¿verdad mami?, supongo que se casaron_"

—Aún recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…— se lamentó, de sus ojos salía abundante agua — ¿Por qué no pase más tiempo con ella? ¿Por qué?—sollozó en el piso.

…

Yakuzo roncaba —y muy fuerte —.

— ¡Ustedes dos! Cállenlo, no puedo dormir con un elefante— exigió Bunma.

—Mejor tu, eres su _noviecita_— rechazó irritado Vegeta

—No soy su novia, además yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan bonita.

— ¿Bonita? ¡Eres horrible!

Entonces ambos aliados comenzaron a pelear.

_Abuelita Pan, espero volverme muy fuerte como tú deseas_, pensó Goku.

De pronto, un sonido muy fuerte se escuchó.

—Es un… un o-os-so— dijo con miedo Bunma. Se volvió a escuchar ese mismo sonido —¡Un oso!— Chilló con terror — ¡Soy muy joven y hermosa para que me coma un oso!

—No Bunma, cálmate es mi estomago— la tranquilizó Goku.

—Tu estomago, ¡tu estomago! todo eso fue tu estomago— refunfuño la niña.

—Pues si… perdón por asustarte— se disculpó Goku –aún con ese ruido, Yakuzo no despertó–.

…

—Ay Vegeta… que romántico. Tú, yo y un picnic en la playa… no hay nada mejor.

—Nada mejor… excepto tú.

Bunma se sonrojó.

Se acercaron lentamente, estaban apunto de darse un beso hasta que...

—Despierte señorita ¡Despierte!— gritó una voz, sacándola de sus sueños.

— Ahh ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó adormilada.

— Las 3:45 de la madrugada, señorita— contestó Yakuzo

— ¿¡Qué? ¡Me despertaste muy temprano! y arruinaste el sueño perfecto... —se lamentó.

—Lo siento señorita, pero necesito que alguien me acompañe a hacer del baño.

— Que asco, ve tú con tu gato.

—Pero…—quiso argumentar el pequeño bandido.

— Pero nada… no te acompañare aunque dependa de mi vida— y volvió a dormir mientras bostezaba.

**Siento por no hacer el capitulo mas largo, pero ya no tenia tiempo. Discúlpenme.**

**Capitulo editado por O'h Isabel.**


	4. La princesa de la montaña

**Gracias a sus reviews: Angelinedbz y yukkoame**

Dragon Ball New Generations

_4._ _La princesa de la montaña._

Sesenta años después desde que Goku derroto a Baby, a la montaña Kiwi se mudaron un rey y su esposa. Pasados 89 años la reina dio luz a una niña, la llamaron Kin-Kin.

La pequeña era una nena muy tierna y además una gran peleadora. Años más tarde, su madre murió dejándole sola con su anciano padre.

…

_Ay pero que niña tan molesta, _pensó Kojuro. _Debo idear algo para deshacerme de esa malcriada, sólo se la pasa gritándole a todos._

— Pronto llegaremos a la montaña Kiwi, ¡la siguiente esfera nos espera! — gritó excitada Bunma.

— Bunma puede parecer una niña algo molesta, ¿No lo crees Vegeta?— preguntó Goku. Vegeta no dijo nada. — Pero en el fondo no parece ser tan mala persona.

— ¿Qué es la montaña Kiwi?— quiso saber Yakuzo.

—Es una montaña volcánica antigua— respondió la chica —Pronto…

Fue interrumpida por un grito frenético.

— ¡Ayuda!— se escuchó a una voz femenina.

— ¡Vamos!— gritó Goku y los demás lo siguieron.

En lo profundo del pie de la montaña se encontraba un río, en ese río se escuchaba una niña llorando y gritando por ayuda. Parecía no haber esperanzas para ella, hasta que un niño con cabello alborotado vino al rescate.

—Muchas gracias, joven caballero— agradeció la joven.

—No hay de que…

—Permítanme presentarme— indicó la niña al ver a los demás —Mi nombre es Kin-Kin, soy la hija del rey de la montaña Kiwi— explicó.

— ¿Entonces eres una princesa?— preguntó emocionado Yakuzo, aun ya sabiendo la respuesta.

—Efectivamente jovencito— dijo la princesa y se dirigió a todos— Estoy en deuda con ustedes—hizo una reverencia hacia ellos —Ya sé, como recompensa, les diré donde se encuentra la joya anaranjada.

—Disculpe princesa, esa joya ¿no posee unas estrellas de color rojo?— interrumpió Goku.

— Bueno… nunca la he visto, pero por los rumores, se dice que si.

— ¿Seria tan amable de llevarnos en donde se encuentra?— pidió Yakuzo

—Claro. No me molesta.

…

La princesa Kin-Kin los llevó a lo profundo del cráter de la montaña. Yakuzo se encontraba hablando con su gato, Goku y Vegeta comían unas manzanas y Bunma simplemente se encontraba rumiando.

—Aquí es— señaló una cueva llena de magma.

—Oigan… ¡miren!— apuntó con el dedo Yakuzo.

—Es una esfera y es la de… ¡tres estrellas!— gritaron Bunma y Goku a coro.

Vegeta solamente la contemplaba y pensó: _Solo nos faltan cuatro esferas._

—Disculpen… lo siento mucho, por no haberles dicho algo importante— intervino apenada la princesa.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Bueno… esa esfera esta custodiada — hizo una pausa— por un demonio.

— ¿¡Un demonio!

—Si, es un vil… él solo deja que alguien tome la esfera si esa persona pasa su prueba.

— ¿Y qué tipo de prueba es?— preguntó por primera vez Vegeta, interesado en si era o no, un combate.

—Discúlpeme, pero no tengo idea de que prueba sea.

_Si esa prueba es una pelea, meteré a esa Bunma a competir, y… entonces ella desaparecería,_ cavilaba Kojuro.

Los chicos fueron adentro de la cueva, en donde ese demonio custodiaba la esfera del dragón.

—Todo aquel que quiera mi tesoro, tendrá que pasar mi prueba— se escuchó una voz muy grave.

— ¿Qué tipo de prueba, señor?— preguntó cortésmente, pero asustada, Bunma.

—Seleccionare a uno de ustedes, y ese será el que tenga que pasar por mi prueba.

Todos querían que Goku o Vegeta fueran los seleccionados —todos excepto Kojuro, y la princesa que no tenia nada que ver—.

—Y yo elijo a…—dijo el demonio mientras veía fijamente a todos por casi cinco minutos, que a ellos les parecieron eternos sonrió y después dijo —He tomado mi decisión, y te elijo a ti…

**Fin del capitulo 4.**

**Averigüen a quien eligió en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Perdón por hacerlo corto, pero mi tiempo libre en época de exámenes es algo corto aunque ya tenía la idea desde la mañana.**

**Capitulo editado por O'h Isabel.**


	5. ¿La princesa es una gran guerrera?

**Gracias por tu review Angelinedbz.**

Dragon Ball New Generations

_5. ¿La princesa es una gran guerrera?_

—He tomado mi decisión, y te elijo a ti— dijo el demonio apuntando con su dedo a la princesa Kin-Kin.

— ¿A la princesa?— preguntó Yakuzo algo nervioso, pensando que pudo haberse equivocado.

—Si, no me importa lo que sea… pelearé con ella— remató el ruin.

_Maldición_, pensó Kojuro.

—Princesa, si quiere puedo ocupar su lugar— ofreció Goku.

—Muchas gracias por ofrecerte, pero me temo que tendré que negar esa oferta— expresó educadamente la princesa.

— ¿Está segura que podrá con él, majestad?— preguntó Goku.

—Por supuesto— dijo segura Kin-Kin.

— ¡Tú eres la que tendrá que pelear conmigo!—gritó impaciente el demonio. —A menos que tengas miedo— la retó.

—Claro que no— respondió la joven con tono desafiante. —Que comience el combate.

El demonio repentinamente estaba atacando a la princesa con sus garras, pero la soberana esquivaba todos sus golpes con facilidad. Después de un rato el demonio se empezó a cansar y la princesa aprovecho y uso su técnica…

— ¡Resplandor de rubí!— exclamó la joven princesa mientras que los rubíes de sus guantes lanzaban un láser.

— ¡¿Qué?— Chilló el demonio que quería escapar del ataque y parecía que lo lograría, pero el láser le corto su enorme cola — ¡Ahh!— aulló de dolor.

Después de esto, Kin-Kin aprovecho para darle una patada y lo mando al suelo.

—Tú ganas— se rindió el demonio — Puedes llevarte la esfera contigo.

—Muchas gracias señor— agradeció la princesa, se volvió con sus amigos — ¡Miren chicos, la esfera!

—Increíble— murmuraron Bunma y Goku al mismo tiempo.

Vegeta, Yakuzo y Kojuro estaban atónitos.

La princesa solo reía y los invitó a que se quedaran a dormir al castillo, y los chicos aceptaron.

Goku soñó con comida; Yakuzo y Kojuro soñaban en robar las esferas del dragón; Bunma en Vegeta; Vegeta en ser mas fuerte; y la princesa soñaba con Goku.

…

— ¡Adiós princesa!— gritaron Yakuzo, Kojuro y Bunma. Vegeta se limitaba a sacudir la mano seriamente.

—Disculpe caballero— llamó Kin-Kin.

— ¿Si?— respondió Goku.

—Espero volver a verlo— confesó ruborizada la princesa, aunque Goku no se enteró de que estaba roja.

—Vamos princesa, seguro nos volveremos a ver— animó —Adiós su alteza.

—Adiós— se despidió Kin-Kin tratando de contener las lágrimas mientras veía como Goku se marchaba con sus amigos. —Me volveré más fuerte y tendré una batalla con Goku— susurró la princesa mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

— ¡Princesa, entra!—ordenó su padre.

—Si ya voy papi…— respondió la chica mientras corría al castillo. —Goku, algún día nos volveremos a ver— fueron las últimas palabras de la princesa Kin-Kin.

…

—Señor, los niños tienen tres esferas— dijo una mujer.

— ¿Qué? ¿De dónde?—gritó el soberano

—De la montaña Kiwi, señor.

—Ya no servirá más buscar las esferas, no. Tenemos que robarlas de las manos de esos mocosos.

—Si señor, haremos todos nuestros esfuerzos por conseguirlas— prometió esta vez un hombre.

—Muy bien, ya escucharon, vayan con esos niños— grito Pilaf Jr. mientras soltaba una risotada malvada.

—Sí, mi emperador, el gran Pilaf Jr.

Todos, los chicos y Pilaf Jr., ignoraban que alguien o algunos los vigilaban.

—Coronel, ya tenemos datos de esos niños y de ese tal Pilaf Jr. — informó una voz que hablaba a través de un radio.

—Buen trabajo mi teniente— dijo el supuesto coronel — Buen trabajo…

**Fin del capitulo 5.**


	6. El primer Kame Hame Ha

**Gracias por tu review Bunnyball**

**Capitulo 6:**

**Con el coronel…**

-Coronel, nuestro plan esta listo para emplearlo de inmediato- dijo un hombre. –Bien pero, no por ahora, primero hay que saber a que nos enfrentamos- dijo el coronel. –Si señor- dijo ese mismo hombre.

**Con los chicos…**

-¿Dónde esta la próxima esfera Goku?- pregunto Yakuzo. -Ehh- Goku no decía nada al no saber como ubicar coordenadas. -Muévete- insecto- dijo Vegeta –Esta por el este- dijo Vegeta mientras le aventaba el radar a Goku –Gracias, supongo- dijo Goku mientras se frotaba su mano en su cabeza. Bunma soltó una pequeña risita.

En ese instante una sombra apareció y ¡las esferas habían desaparecido, junto con el radar!

-¿Qué?- grito Goku. –Insecto, como dejas que te roben las esferas- Vegeta le grito a Goku. –Bueno es que- dijo Goku hasta que fue interrumpido por Bunma.-Pelear no resolverá nada, será mejor que ya recuperemos las esferas-dijo la niña. –Ella tiene razón chicos- dijo el pequeño Yakuzo. Después de esto todos fueron a recuperar las esferas.

-Aquí están emperador- dijo una mujer. –Perfecto- dijo Pilaf jr – Solo tres esferas mas- dijo para después reír malévolamente. –Señor, esos niños vienen para el templo- dijo un hombre con tono asustadizo. -¡Que!- grito Pilaf jr. –Hagan algo- dijo furioso. –Si señor- dijeron todos sus hombres.

-Miren chicos- dijo Yakuzo que por cierto era un poco mas veloz que los mismos Goku jr y Vegeta jr. –Es un templo enorme- dijo Goku. – Bueno, ya entremos- dijo Vegeta. –Si- dijeron todos.

En el templo se enfrentaron a todos los hombres de Pilaf jr, lo que era fácil para los chicos.

-Chicos dividámonos- dijo Goku jr –Si- dijeron Vegeta, Yakuzo y Kojuro. –Esperen chicos y yo que- dijo Bunma. –Cierto- dijo Goku –Asi que ve con…- dijo Goku mientras pensaba a quien mencionar. Yakuzo esperaba que Bunma fuera con el, Kojuro rogaba que la niña no fuera con ellos y Vegeta bueno el solo estaba recargado en la pared. –Con…ehh…ya se con Vegeta- dijo feliz de la vida Goku. Bunma intentaba no quejarse, lo mismo intentaba Vegeta. Yakuzo se deprimio aunque no fue muy notorio y Kojuro estaba muy feliz.

Caminando por el templo buscaban la esfera. Seria mas fácil si el radar estuviera en sus manos pero no lo esta. Por un largo rato Vegeta y Bunma estaban callados. Hasta que Bunma se atrevio a pronunciar algo.

-Perdón- dijo Bunma. -¿Por?- dijo Vegeta algo curioso pero con un tono serio. –Por siempre ser una molestia, por tener este carácter, por tratarlos tan mal- dijo la niña. –Bueno, es un comienzo- dijo fríamente el niño. -¿Ehh?- dijo Bunma con inmensa curiosidad. –Niña…es la primera vez que actúas así, ¿No?- dijo Vegeta. -¿Cómo?- pero la niña fue interrumpida. –Vamos, antes eras una mandona que se la pasaba todo el tiempo hablando y últimamente apenas pronuncias una palabra- le explico el niño. Bunma suspiro y dijo-¿Entonces las paces?- dijo la niña. Vegeta solo movió la cabeza en señal de si.

Goku por su parte tarareaba una canción mientras buscaba las esferas. Después de tanto tiempo las encontró en un cuarto escondidas en un saco. Después corrió para buscar a los chicos y después de un tiempo los encontró. Goku dijo que salieran lo mas pronto posible. Ya saliendo del palacio se encontraron con un robot y con Pilaf jr adentro.

-No robaran mis esferas- dijo el emperador antes de atacarlos.-Vayanse, Vegeta y yo nos encargaremos- dijo Goku. Los 3 chicos restantes se fueron a lo profundo de un bosque cercano.

Con el robot tuvieron unas dificultades, el robot atacaba muy rápido, aunque los 2 niños fueran mucho mas fuertes el robot era mas veloz. Así podían pasar horas sin ningún victorioso.

-Es muy veloz a penas puedo atacarlo- dijo Goku. –Cierto- dijo algo molesto Vegeta. –No son nada para mi robot- grito Pilaf jr. –Ya se, Goku hay que meterlo a su templo al estar ahí adentro nosotros lo atacaremos- dijo Vegeta. –Si- acerto Goku. Pudo haber durado minutos para que Pilaf cayera en la trampa pero funciono.

-Big Bang Atack-grito Vegeta lo que hizo que el templo incendiase. –Vamos Goku, has algo- exigió Vegeta-Use todo mi ki para ese ataque. Goku algo nervioso junto las manos pero primero dijo- Abuelita Pan, por favor apóyame para hacer esto, se que no soy muy fuerte pero tu deseas que lo sea, con esto te quiero demostrar que soy un digno descendiente de mi Tatarabuelo Goku- dijo Goku en voz baja para después gritar- Kame…Hame…Ha-.

Ese ataque fue lo suficiente para acabar con Pilaf jr y sus secuaces. Goku no lo creía, su primer Kame Hame Ha…

**Fin del capitulo 6.**


	7. El Ejercito de la Estrella Roja

**Capitulo 7:**

-¡Que!, ¿Ese niño es descendiente de Goku?-dijo el coronel. –Si coronel- dijo el hombre que espiaba a los chicos- Y no solo eso coronel también, ellos han derrotado a Pilaf jr y a sus hombres- continuo el hombre. –Ese niño es muy fuerte pero, no hay que recurrir al plan C-25- dijo el coronel.- ¿Por qué no mi coronel?, si lo usamos acabaríamos de una vez con esos niños- dijo el espía.-Soldado, usted sabe que el plan C-25 es sumamente peligroso, en resumen el mejor plan tiene fallas, si lo usamos ahora seria nuestra perdición, hay que guardarlo hasta el final- explico el coronel. -Si señor- dijo el espía.- No permitiré que esos niños derroten a "El ejercito de la estrella roja"- dijo el coronel.

-Ejercito de la estrella roja, que nombre tan grandioso- susurro un hombre a otro con tono de sarcasmo. –Tienes razón, pobre del coronel, su cabeza hueca no lo deja pensar en mejores nombres- le respondió el segundo hombre.-Continúen limpiando- grito el coronel. –Si señor- dijeron ambos hombres.

**Con los chicos…**

-¡Que bueno que el radar estaba en el saco, ¿Verdad señorita?- dijo Yakuzo. –Si- contesto Bunma- Ahora solo hay que ir al este- dijo Bunma. -¿Bunma que paso? Jamás te había visto tan feliz- dijo Goku. –Solo estoy de buen humor Goku, nada más- dijo Bunma.- Bueno yo también, logre hacer mi primer Kame Hame Ha, mi abuelita Pan estará orgullosa- dijo Goku con una sonrisa.- Que bien- dijo Bunma aunque no comprendía lo que decía el chico.

**En los laboratorios del "Ejercito de la Estrella Roja"…**

Se veía a unos cuantos científicos trabajando en unas computadoras, reparando algo o simplemente revisando algunas hojas. Donde se encontraba parecería un laboratorio normal, excepto por algo…

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto un hombre. –Hubo un fallo en el sistema, el plan C-25 sufrió un retraso, no lo tendremos a tiempo- dijo algo preocupado otro hombre. – ¿Para cuando tendremos el plan? pregunto el primer hombre. –Por reparar este fallo, hacer unos ajustes, encontrar las refacciones necesarias, terminar de introducir los nuevos chips y mejorar el sistema, fácilmente unos 7 años- dijo el segundo hombre que hablo. –Solo nos atrasamos unos 2 años, pero ya que, al coronel no le urge-dijo el primer hombre que hablo.

**En la noche con los chicos…**

-En solo 2 días, llegaremos a la capital del este- dijo Bunma al hacer unos cálculos. –Genial- dijo felizmente Goku. –Solo 3 esferas ¿no?- dijo Kojuro.-Si- dijo Yakuzo. -¿Oye Bunma que haces?- pegunto Goku. –Nada, solo pienso-dijo seriamente la niña. -¿_Las mujeres siempre son así?-_Pensó Vegeta.

**En la montaña Kiwi…**

Se podía ver a una niña entrenando. Efectivamente era Kin-Kin. En unos cuantos días se podía ver la diferencia entre el aumento de ki de la niña. A simple vista no parecía una princesa por lo sucia que estaba. Pero peleaba por algo, por ser más fuerte para Goku. ¿Pero el destino dejara que este con su héroe o algo nuevo espera para que el destino de ambos se vea separado pero previamente planeado? La princesa no pensaba en las vueltas del destino solo quería estar con su héroe.

**Con los chicos…**

El mismo dilema de la princesa le sucedía a Bunma, aunque esta ultima estaba consiente sobre las vueltas del destino y la princesa no.

-_Lo que sucede con Vegeta, no es amor, debe de ser otra cosa, ¿Por qué me gustaría?, no puede ser amor a primera vista, apenas hicimos las paces y ya quisiera adelantarme, ¿Por qué? .No, no, no. Bunma haz las cosas con calma, con calma, con calma…- _pensaba Bunma mientras veía el cielo con mucha tranquilidad.

Así paso la mañana siguiente. Bunma apenas pronunciaba una palabra. Aunque la niña admitiera que tiene un cierto afecto por Vegeta, lo disimulaba. Sabía que lo mejor es hacer que la relación fluya con calma.

**Kin-Kin por su parte…**

Quería volver a ver a su héroe. Confesarle su amor. La niña es muy joven pero su amor es muy grande. A diferencia de Bunma quería que las cosas pasaron más rápido. Pero también era una niña inteligente como para saber que eso no seria lo adecuado, prefería esperar. Eso no era excusa para dejar de entrenar, cada día se volvía más fuerte…

**Fin del capitulo 7**

**La personalidad de Bunma cambio mucho no lo creen, pero es que ella se estaba dando cuenta que su vieja actitud era inútil. Quiere desprenderse de su vieja actitud para tener una mas serena ya que piensa que eso es lo mejor para ella y los demás. Cualquier cosa es un obstáculo para ella en el sentido en que se esta dando cuenta que ella no era perfecta como lo creía o algo parecido. Que rápido madura :)**


	8. ¿La esfera del dragón en un trofeo?

**Les gusto el capitulo anterior. Espero que si.**

**Antes de empezar ,una pregunta. ¿Cuál es su saga favorita de todo Dragón Ball? (incluyendo dragón ball, dragón ball Z y dragón ball GT) La mía es la de Majin Buu y después la Saga de los dragones obscuros. **

**Capitulo 8:**

Los chicos ignoraban completamente los peligros o más bien el peligro que venia…El plan del Ejercito de la Estrella Roja.

**Con los chicos…**

Al encontrar la esfera del dragón, se llevaron una gran sorpresa. ¡Era el premio al primer lugar del torneo de las artes marciales! Yakuzo propuso que se la robaran, sin embargo, esto fue negado por los demás del grupo. Al fin los chicos tuvieron que ceder a participar. Aunque al principio no querían por que a Goku no le gustaría que su abuela Pan viera el torneo por la televisión y que el perdería contra Vegeta o en velocidad por Yakuzo, Para Yakuzo implicaba que lo reconocieran, ya que él es un ladrón aunque por Vegeta no había problema. Al inscribirse Yakuzo era el número 2, Vegeta el número 6 y Goku el número 8.

A Yakuzo le toco un oponente llamado Sanjo. Este ultimo se burlo de su corta edad, ya que tiene 4 años y de su estatura, aunque, por su gran agilidad Yakuzo llego a confundirlo y lo pudo derribar. Quedando victorioso Yakuzo, mientras el público estaba impactado.

La pelea entre los participantes 3 Takako y el participante 4 Ume, duro como 8 minutos, el golpe final fue el Espíritu de Halcón que consiste en embestir tan veloz como un halcón hasta cansar al oponente y darle un puñetazo, el ataque le dio la victoria a la participante Takako.

La pelea entre el participante 5 Botan y Vegeta comienza, pero a los 26 segundos de la pelea, Vegeta lanzo a Botan fuera del ring, dándole la victoria a si mismo.

La pelea del participante 7 Pö y Goku comenzaba, aunque Pö se cayo por accidente del ring al resbalarse con sus propios pies, dándole la victoria a Goku.

Bunma junto con Kojuro observaban las peleas en las tribunas, ignorando que alguien los espiaba.

A Yakuzo le tocaba pelear con Takako. Yakuzo parecía ganar hasta que, Takako uso a último minuto Espíritu de Halcón, siendo demasiado veloz incluso para Yakuzo que cayo fuera del ring.

Goku y Vegeta estaban impactados, la chica era mas ágil que Yakuzo y este último mas veloz que ellos dos.

Al empezar la pelea entre Goku y Vegeta, el público no dejo de impactarse al ver los poderes de los niños. La pelea duro 2 horas hasta que Goku pudo lanzar un Kame Hame Ha con sus últimas energías. Quedando victorioso, aunque Vegeta estaba molesto por haber perdido eso lo impulso a ser mas fuerte y superar a Goku. Como se veían los niños se puede decir que tuvieron una gran pelea, ya que, tenían todas sus ropas desgarradas, tenían unas pocas quemaduras y estaban muy cansados. Goku al recuperarse dio inicio a la final…

Goku por mucho era más fuerte que Takako, sin embargo esta última era más veloz. Lo que daba a una pelea algo pareja. Al ver a Goku cansado, Takako aprovecho a hacer un Taka Kiko Ta, que consiste en usar tu ki para elevarte y después ir en picada tan veloz que apenas el oponente lo pueda ver y después con el impacto el oponente puede quedar muy herido o simplemente pude arrojarlo muy lejos. Goku estaba apunto de caerse del ring hasta que por suerte detuvo el ataque y lanzo a Takako fuera del ring.

Goku había ganado el torneo, le dieron un trofeo que tenia en al punta una esfera del dragón, la de seis esferas. Sus amigos los felicitaron, aunque Vegeta no mucho. Antes de irse Goku felicita a Takako y le pregunta si quisiera venir con ellos a lo que Takako acepta, solo por motivos de hacerse mas fuerte y cuando lo haga abandonaría al grupo.

Los chicos estaban muy felices. –Solo dos esferas- gritaba Yakuzo y Bunma. Todos se reían excepto Vegeta y, Takako solo soltó una risita aunque no supiera nada sobre esas esferas.

-Coronel se unió al grupo una niña de alrededor de 14 años y es muy fuerte- dijo un espía del ejercito de la estrella roja.

**Fin del capitulo 8**

**Taka: Halcón Ko: Niña es japonés. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. **

**Muy pronto sabrán el plan del ejercito de la estrella roja.**


	9. La noticia sobre C25

**Espero, que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior. También escribí otra historia "La pobre vida de Pan", léanla aunque este muy rara, pero por eso es subnormal. La historia NO ES PANXTRUNKS. Solo es de ella.**

**Capitulo 9:**

**Con los padres de Bunma:**

En la casa de Bunma, su papá estaba viendo la tele, mientras que la mamá estaba limpiando los desastres de su marido.

-Que bueno que esa malcriada no esta, y prefiere irse a estudiar aunque, las mujeres solo deberían estar en la casa- dijo el señor. –Si querido- contesto la señora.

**Con los chicos…**

-Ayy, olvide mí mochila- grito Goku. –Ohh, que genio- dijeron todos. Goku fue corriendo a los vestidores cuando, a los ojos de Goku apareció una bruja.

-Jovencito, mi nombre Uranai Baba- se presento la bruja. -¿Baba de Araña?- pregunto Goku. –Uranai Baba- le repitió la bruja algo molesta.-No importa, he venido advertirte- dijo la bruja.-¿Advertirme?- pregunto Goku. –El plan del ejército de la estrella roja- contesto. -¿Ejercito?- dijo Goku confundido. –Mas tarde no la sabrás- continuo- El plan C-25, se trata sobre un androide muy poderoso que esta construyendo el ejército de la estrella roja y dentro de 7 años se activara- dijo la bruja- así que entrena- fue las últimas de Uranai Baba.

-Chicos, chicos- grito Goku Una bruja llamada Uranai Baba, me advirtió que en 7 años un robot muy fuerte amenazaría la tierra- dijo apresurado. Todos estaban atónitos, sabían que hace mucho tiempo había llamada Uranai Baba, que ayudaba a los viejos guerreros Z. Goku conto el resto de la historia. La búsqueda de las esferas tenía que acabarse lo más pronto posible, para que los chicos entrenaran.

Sin más preámbulo en 10 días hallaron las 2 esferas restantes y las guardaron en el saco. El espía podía robarse las esferas, pero prefirió cuando llegara C-25, ya que esos niños no usarían las esferas.

Los primeros 7 días de la advertencia, Goku entreno con su abuela Pan hasta que, fue invitado al templo de Kamisama para entrenar con unos muñecos replicas de él, entre otras cosas.

Vegeta se fue a la corporación capsula a entrenar en la cámara de gravedad e invito a Bunma a quedarse, solo porque sabía que ella no volvería a su casa. Bulla se emociono tanto que la acepto de inmediato.

Yakuzo entreno con Takako, a lo que los dos mejoraron mucho y no solo eso, ellos se veían como hermanos.

Kin-Kin seguía entrenando, aunque no sabía nada de C-25. Pero se volvió muy fuerte con Ki de 207.

**En los laboratorios…**

-Con esos niños saben de C-25, no importa no llegaran de igualarle- dijo el científico en jefe.

La tierra ignoraba la amenaza del ejército de la estrella roja C-25…

Los chicos duramente, Yakuzo había cumplido los 7 años, su pelo se había se vuelto un poco mas largo, Takako 17 años, Goku, Vegeta, Bunma y Kin-Kin 14 años. Todavía no se cumplía el plazo, pero algo entre Bunma y Vegeta había empezado o empezara durante esos años.

**Fin del capitulo 9**

**En el siguiente capitulo revelare las cosas entre Bunma y Vegeta**

**Descripción de personajes:**

**Kin-Kin(Su nombre se parece a como llaman a Milk en España Chi-Chi): Le crecio el pelo, lleva unos trajes de pelea parecido a la talla de Krillin pero en rosa.**

**Takako: Unos guantes como los de Videl, pelo de tamaño mediano negro, una pañoleta lila en su cuello, con trajes de pelea chinos.**

**En el capitulo 11 los inicios de C-25 y la reaparición de Kin-Kin.**


	10. Bunma tiene una difícil prueba

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Los reviews me hacen feliz. Gracias por todo.**

**Capitulo 10:**

El capitulo que leerán se trata sobre un relato entre esos tantos 7 años antes de C-25…

Ya que Bunma no iría a su casa, Vegeta la invito a quedarse. Bunma trataba de contener la emoción con un si. Al llegar a la corporación. Su madre le dio la bienvenida con una gran alegría.

-Ahh, mi lindo Vegeta, apuesto que esta linda jovencita, ¿Es tu prometida verdad?- gritaba Bulla al ver a Bunma. Vegeta iba a hablar hasta que su madre lo interrumpió. –Ya se, tengo una idea para la boda, que les parece si el pastel es blanco con fresas alrededor, o chocolate, y que ustedes los novios tengan una foto enorme de ustedes mismos con un marco de oro, o que el pastel diga "Feliz Boda", y las invitaciones van a ser blancas con destellos plateados, habrá un vals, que tal si ponemos primero música clásica como a Josquin Desprez, o a Joseph Joachim Raff, ya se, mejor a Beethoven y después seguimos con música mas moderna o la dejamos en clásica, ¿Qué opinan?- decía Bulla sin dejar se hablar.

-Mejor vámonos, no va a parar de hablar- dijo Vegeta guiándola a la habitación de huéspedes. Con solo ver la cara de Vegeta, Bunma entendió que mejor dejaba su mochila en el cuarto.

-¿Adonde vas?- pregunto Bunma.-A entrenar- se limito a contestar. Bunma lo siguió hasta la cámara de gravedad. Pudo ser minutos o segundos para ella observar a Vegeta entrenar, pero en realidad no eran segundos o minutos eran horas.

-Querida- dijo Bulla. -¿Si?- contesto Bunma.- ¿Amas a mi hijo?- pregunto algo desesperada Bulla. Bunma no contesto solo quedo en shock. –Lo siento, es que eres la única niña con quien él ha estado, pero, ¿Serás un buen partido?- dijo Bulla- Tendré que hacerte un examen- dijo Bulla antes de irse con Bunma a la cocina.

-Preparas la cena de mi Veggie, ¿Okey?, si le gusta pasas a la siguiente prueba- dijo Bulla entregándole como mas de 15 papeles llenos de recetas.

Bunma solo empezó a cocinar, estar con su padre, tenía sus beneficios. Tardo tal vez unas horas para cocinar todo, justamente termino cuando Vegeta se sentó en la mesa, junto con su mamá. Bunma puso cubiertos, servilletas, vasos y platos, inmediatamente comenzó a servir la comida.

Al terminar Vegeta su comida, su mamá le pregunto. -¿Te gusto la comida?- dijo Bulla. -Deliciosa- dijo seriamente Vegeta. Bulla se puso feliz y le susurro a Bunma que había pasado la primera prueba.

A la mañana siguiente Vegeta comenzó a entrenar. –La segunda prueba es, limpiar la casa- dijo Bulla-Ahí esta el armario de limpieza- dijo señalando una puerta a la izquierda de la entrada.

Bunma comenzó a limpiar. Barrio, limpio los baños, los cuartos, lavo los platos, recogió la basura y la tiro, limpio la cocina, trapeo, baño a algunos animales, rego las plantas, puso fertilizante en otras, limpio las ventanas, etc. Bunma estaba agotada, pero lo hacía por Vegeta. –Bien, has pasado la segunda prueba- dijo Bulla.

A la mañana siguiente Bulla le puso un examen a Bunma:

1-. ¿Como consideras que es ser una buena esposa?:

Bueno, sería que: Atendiera a mí marido, a mis hijos y trabajar, para ayudar a la economía de mi familia.

2-. ¿Te crees capaz de atender a la corporación capsula?

Si, en mi escuela he tenido las mejores calificaciones y nadie me ha superado y por qué mi CI rebasa el grado de genio.

Entre otras preguntas. Bulla vio las respuestas y grito- Habrá una boda-.

Bunma escucho esto y cuando se voltio para el otro lado se encontró con Vegeta.

-¿Enserio, serás mi esposa?- pregunto Vegeta para luego marcharse. –Espera, ¿No crees que si supuestamente nos casaremos, seria conveniente ser amigos?- pregunto Bunma. -¿No lo somos?- respondió Vegeta. –Bueno si, pero hablo de mejores amigos- dijo la niña. –Tal vez- dijo Vegeta para luego desaparecer.

Bunma se puso feliz al saber que la consideraba como amiga. Pasaron unos años y los dos cumplieron 13 años. Se hicieron grandes amigos, sabían todo del otro y Vegeta se entero por que la niña se quedo a "vivir" a su casa. El chico aún estrenaba como de costumbre, mientras Bunma lo espiaba. Él se volvía un chico muy atractivo y Bunma no ignoraba eso, ella quería gritarle que lo amaba, de todos modos se iban a casar, gracias a su mamá. Pero estaba temerosa de hacerlo, pero, un día al encontrarse con el chico en un pasillo aprovecho la oportunidad.

- Vegeta- dijo la niña. -¿Qué?-dijo él. –Bueno, te admiro y de paso decirte que te…- pero fue interrumpida por Vegeta.-¿Me amabas?, eso ya lo sabía, no hubieras hecho esas pruebas con tanto esfuerzo- Explico Vegeta y sonrió de lado. Bunma estaba atónita él lo sabía.- ¿Y tu me amas?- pregunto Bunma. -Mujer, eres algo escandalosa y al principio berrinchuda pero, eres una chica muy bonita e inteligente. Aparte de ser la única que me contradice aparte de mi madre y me atrevo a decir que tengo suerte de que tendré la mejor esposa- respondió Vegeta mientras se reposaba en la pared. Bunma lloraba de alegría no solo por saber que él la amaba, sino también por saber que aceptaba su futuro matrimonio. –Vegeta- dijo la niña mientras lo abrazaba. Vegeta solo la miraba y un leve rubor apareció en ambos. Bunma tuvo confianza y deposito un tierno e inocente beso en sus labios. El beso duro 5 minutos, eran niños, pero su amor era inocente y tierno. No lo admitían pero lo disfrutaron, después Bunma lo abrazo y se despidió de beso (en su mejilla) hacia su cuarto-Adiós, lindo novio- grito Bunma feliz por encontrar a su alma gemela.

De ahí hasta los próximos 5 años, no paso de besos en la mejilla o rara vez uno muy corto en sus labios. Vegeta entrenaba y Bunma ayudaba en la casa. Por Bulla, estaba feliz, por saber de su nuera.

Sin embargo en 2 días C-25 despierta, los chicos tienen 17 años, excepto por Yakuzo que tiene 11 y Takako 21.

**En los laboratorios del ejército de la estrella roja:**

-Genial, despertó- dijo un científico.-C-25 en dos días saldrás de aquí a causar terror en el mundo- dijo otro hobre…

**Fin del capitulo 10. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Próximo capitulo C-25 el terror del mundo. Y Kin-Kin ayuda a los chicos contra C-25**

.


	11. La aparición de C25

**Capitulo 11:**

Dos días pasaron para C-25 despertara, ya que, necesitaban revisar todo primero.

La banda de chicos se reunieron en Capsule Corp. Su primera impresión fue como todos lucían después de años de no verse. Yakuzo mas alto y con otras prendas chinas y su pelo un poco mas largo, Takako se hizo una jovencita muy fuerte y madura con su pelo a los hombros, Goku con su cinta roja y otras prendas de pelea, Vegeta con una camisa negra de mangas cortas y unos pans y Bunma en una linda chica con cabello suelto(vestido parecido que usa Bulma al ver a Goku crecido en Dragon Ball pero en un color un poco mas claro), su segunda impresión fue la relación de Bunma y Vegeta ,y la tercera que C-25 los haya encontrado.

Todos salieron a la puerta, Vegeta le ordeno a Bunma entrar a la casa, cuando Goku salió, o mas bien todos, se llevaron una gran impresión, C-25 ¡Era una chica!, el que mas se impresiono fue Goku al verla, estaba embobado, C-25 era una chica muy bonita con pelo negro en 2 coletas, con broches plateados para suquetarlos, los mas hermosos ojos verdes que haya visto, una piel de porcelana, una linda figura y una hermosa voz.

Todos peleaban contra ella, incluso Kin-Kin llego en momento de la pelea y se unió, Goku solo seguía viéndola era también muy hábil en batalla. Goku no peleaba estaba enamorado. Esto no paso inadvertida por Kin-Kin y se puso a un mas furiosa, su Goku enamorado de un monstruo y la princesa fue la que le causo mas daño a C-25. Aun C-25 estaba como la encontraron intacta.

Goku les dijo a los demás que peliaria solo, pero Vegeta no lo acepto, paso un tiempo para controlar a la fiera de Vegeta, para dar inicio a la batalla.

-Veo que eres el mas fuerte de esa bola de debiluchos- dijo 25. –Solo empecemos- dijo Goku.-Comenzaron a golpearse y atacar con su ki. Ambos eran muy fuertes. Goku trataba de alejar la pelea de la gente y lo logro.

Goku no regresaba en días, y eso preocupaba a los demás, pensaban y ya venía o se había ido. Ya pasaron 3 meses y no hay señal de Goku o C-25, decían por que Goku no dejo a Vegeta pelear.

En unas de sus batallas Goku destrozo o mas bien daño gran parte de los mecanismos cerebrales de C-25 y esta cayo al suelo.. Goku se lamentaba no quería hacerle daño solo distraerla, pero, ahora esta descompuesta. Se enamoro a primera vista de ella. No podía hacerle esto.

Después de 5 días más Goku regreso con C-25 en brazos a Capsule Corp. Todos lo felicitaban, pero el solo dijo…

-Reparenla- dijo con tono serio. –Pero…- dijeron las chicas. –No me importa lo que digan repárenla ya- grito Goku. –No, Goku, ella es un monstruo, te dábamos por muerto y si ella nos mata- dijo Kin-Kin.-Solo repárenla, no me importa lo que pase, la amo, fue amor a primera vista- grito estaban impresionados en especial Kin-Kin que lloraba- No es justo te enamoras de una maquina y no de mi- lloraba la princesa. –Lo siento su alteza, pero yo amo a C-25- dijo con mas calma Goku.-Pero se supone que te enamorarías de mi- lloraba mas intensa la princesa. –Repárenla- dijo Goku- Su alteza venga conmigo- fue lo que dijo Goku a Kin-Kin. –Me tomara tiempo- fue lo único que dijo Bunma.

-Su majestad no fue mi intención- decía Goku. –No importa- decía mas calmada la princesa.- Tenemos solo 17 años, pero ya también me enamore de ti a primera vista Goku- dijo Kin-Kin- Pero te gusta C-25- dijo con lagrimas en los si princesa, y ya no puedo hacer nada- dijo Goku. –Entiendo, te veo en el próximo torneo de las artes marciales- dijo Kin-Kin y se fue para volver a la montaña Kiwi, parecía no llorar, pero no duro mucho camino a su casa empezó a llorar desesperadamente, no estaba molesta con alguien, pero que tu amor se enamorara de otra, no podía ser posible.

3 días después la repararon a C-25 abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Goku y le dijo-Me destruiste, ¿Por qué me repararon?- pregunto C-25.-Bueno yo pedí que te repararan amiga-dijo Goku. C-25 era la primera vez que la consideraban una amistad. Se levanto y dijo –Guerrero, si quieres algo, gánatelo- dijo C-25-Pero te lo mereces- dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla e irse. –Adios- dijo Goku. Todos estaban impresionados y lo primero que dijeron-Goku, espero que no haga algo malo- regaño Bunma. –La veré en el torneo, en 3 meses- dijo feliz Goku. -¿Cómo sabes?- pregunto Bunma. –Es obvio que va a participar- dijo Goku.

-Bueno, entonces ire a ver como mi novio le patea el trasero a todos- dijo Bunma.

C-25, volaba reflexionando sobre su rival-amigo Goku, mientras se sonrojo.

-Goku- dijeron Kin-Kin y C-25.

**Fin del capitulo 11…**

**Con quien se quedara Goku?...**


	12. Tres meses antes

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior. IMPORTANTE: LEEAN MI HISTORIA TE EXTRAÑARE DE MIRAI GOHAN Y MIRAI VIDEL ¡POR FAVOR LES SUPLICO QUE LEEAN MI NUEVA HISTORIA! También este capítulos es sobre los recuerdos de los chicos durante 3 meses como: C-25,Goku, Vegeta,Bunma, y Kin-Kin.**

**Capitulo 12:**

**Los recuerdos de Bunma:**

Goku se fue a pelear contra C-25, no se donde pero, Vegeta quería ir a pelear y yo le suplique que no fuera porque, si lo pierdo no se que haría. Tarde horas en convencerlo. Me decía que tenia que pelear y yo le decía que no fuera, que si lo perdía jamás me perdonare. Al fin el decidió no ir por mi. Yo por mi parte estaba llorando pero después ya me calme.

No supe nada de Goku por 3 meses, no sabíamos que le había pasado y si estaba vivo o no. Durante esos 3 meses veía como Vegeta entrenaba en la cámara de gravedad. No hubo nada importante entre los dos hasta que su madre vino y nos dijo que en 10 meses será la boda. Yo por mi parte estaba emocionada y se notaba aunque, Vegeta no se en lo que pensaba.

Días después Bulla me llevo de compras para buscar un lindo vestido, después de 8 horas buscando encontramos uno muy bonito.(Imagínense el vestido ya que en mi opinión era de manga larga, pero imagínenselo como ustedes quieran). Me lo probé y estaba perfecto, lo compramos y después de unos días mas Bulla llevo a Vegeta de compras. No sé que haya pasado pero Bulla me dijo que no viera el traje de Vegeta hasta que llege el día de la boda. Después de un tiempo Goku vino con C-25..

**Los recuerdos de Vegeta:**

La mujer me suplicaba que no fuera a pelear por sus razones de que me asesinaría C-25. Al final le hice caso y me quede. Entrenaba en mi cámara de gravedad como de costumbre hasta que mi mamá vino y me dijo a mi y a Bunma que la boda sería en 10 meses. La chica estaba feliz y yo también aunque lo disimule. Mi madre me llevo a comprar un traje y tardo horas en elegirme uno.

No supe que paso con ese insecto de Goku por 3 meses pero, no creía que estuviera muerto. Y si estaba vivo con C-25 en sus brazos.

**Los recuerdos de Kin-Kin:**

Extrañaba a mi Goku. Él era el chico mas lindo que he conocido pero, vi como él estaba embobado por C-25. Me dolió mucho saber que le gustaba otra chica, pero, no me rendía Goku iba a ser mio.

Durante 3 meses pedía que Goku estuviera bien. No sabia por que demoraba tanto pero estaba muy preocupada. Tanta era mi preocupación que cuando volví al castillo estuve todo el tiempo llorando por Goku. Quería ayudarle pero seria un estorbo. Semanas después me paseaba por la calle cuando vi a Bunma con un vestido de novia en la tienda, la ventana era muy grande como para notar perfectamente a Bunma. Que suerte tenía ella, se casaría con su verdadero amor y yo no, por que mis esperanzas de que Goku estuviera vivo eran ya muy bajas. Corrí de ahí y me tropecé con una pareja de novios, me disculpe y seguí corriendo. Parecía que el mundo me demostraba que el amor estaba en todos excepto en mi.

Un día regrese a Capsule Corp y después de unas horas llego Goku con C-25 en sus brazos.

**Los recuerdos de Goku:**

Pedí que no me siguieran, tenía que enfrentar a C-25 por el simple hecho que odiaría que la lastimaran demasiado. Comenzamos a pelear y logre alejarla de la ciudad. Cada día parábamos nuestra pelea y seguíamos al día siguiente. Ni siquiera sabía por que lo hacíamos y duramos 3 meses peleando hasta que le golpee muy fuerte la cabeza como para dejarla en pausa. De inmediato la lleve a Capsule Corp para que la repararan.

**Recuerdos de C-25:**

Comenzamos a pelear y nuestra batalla comenzó mas seriamente en una zona alejada de la ciudad. Yo solo seguía su ritmo de que un dia peleábamos y continuábamos el día siguiente. Yo me iba al bosque y él a una zona mas alejada. Y al día siguiente peleábamos en una zona vacía de animales y arboles. Un dia sentí un golpe y después del golpe mis ojos se cerraron y no escuche ada hasta que abrí los ojos en un laboratorio.

**FIN**

**NO PUSE A YAKUZO NI A TAKAKO YA QUE ELLOS NO HICIERON NADA MAS QUE ENTRENAR JUNTOS Y DESPUES FUERON A CAPSULE CORP.**


	13. Era hora de la boda,Que sean felices

**Gracias por sus reviews.**

**IMPORTANTE: LEEAN MI HISTORIA TE EXTRAÑE DE GOHAN Y VIDEL. PORFA.**

**Capitulo 13:**

Los tres meses pasaron muy rápido. El torneo de las artes marciales era hoy y todos se reunieron en el torneo.

-Bunma, no sabía que estarías aquí- dijo goku.

-Perderme la oportunidad de ver como mi novio patea tu trasero, no me la perdería- explico Bunma.

-Hehehe- soltó una risita nerviosa Goku, después se voltio y vio a Kin-Kin. –Hola Kin-Kin- saludo Goku.

-Hmmp- dijo Kin-Kin ignorándolo.

-¿Goku que paso?- dijo Bunma.

Goku solo se sonrojo y se fue a inscribir junto con Vegeta, Takako y Yakuzo.

-El poder de esos chicos ha aumentado- dijo C-25 espiándolos.

-Daremos inicio al torneo, con los siguientes números: La participante 25 será la número 1 y el participante Qez el número 2, La participante Takako es la número 3 y la participante Kin-Kin la número 4, el participante número 5 Yakuzo contra el participante número 6 Vegeta y al final el participante número 7 Shell contra el participante número 8 Goku.

A C-25 no le costó mucho derrotar a Qez, solo un golpe en el pie fue suficiente.

La de Takako contra Kin-Kin fue mas pareja, Takako uso Taka Kiko Ka, pero por suerte Kin-Kin lo esquivo, por su parte Kin-Kin uso el Kinsantack, que consiste en tocar al oponente en su hombro con tu mano derecha y el oponente se sentirá tan pesado como el oro que apenas se puede mover..(Kin es Oro en japonés)Kin-Kin aprovecho esto para sacarla del ring con una patada y ganó.

Vegeta usaba su Galick Ho, pero Yakuzo era mas rápido que lo esquivo todo. Vegeta molesto lo pudo interceptar y lo lanzo fuera del ring dándole la victoria a si mismo y Yakuzo se frotaba su cabeza.

Shell al ver a Goku se rindió y Goku gano la pelea.

Después a Vegeta le toco pelear con Goku .Fue una pelea que dura mas que la primera, duro 4 horas pero los dos cayeron del ring al mismo tiempo, así que ambos fueron eliminados.

C-25 peleo contra a Kin-Kin, 25 hizo parecer la pelea dura pero, no usaba todas sus fuerzas, apenas una millonésima parte de su poder. Lo que hizo que Kin-Kin pareciera más fuerte. 25 sabía que la princesa estaba enamorada de Goku, así que 25 fingió que el golpe de Kin-Kin era tan fuerte que pudo sacarla del ring dándole la victoria a Kin-Kin. La princesa estaba emocionada y sostuvo el trofeo con gloria.

Al salir del torneo Goku pensaba hablar con 25 o con Kin-Kin. Pero algo se adelanto.

-25 me asustaste- dijo Goku.-¿Dejaste ganar a Kin-Kin verdad? Pregunto Goku.

25 se sonrojo y solo asistió con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?- interrogo Goku.

-No lo ves, ella te ama- dijo 25.

-Lo se, pero tu me gustas- dijo Goku muy sonrojado.

25 se sonrojo y dijo-Tu apenas me conociste y a ella desde los 11 años-explico 25.

-Pero eres linda- dijo Goku un poco menos rojo.

-Mira Goku, soy una androide, mate a todos los del ejército de la estrella roja…

-¿Enserio?- dijo Goku sin palabras.

-Bueno el punto es que yo soy androide y ella humana, será mejor que estés con ella- dijo 25

-Pero, yo solo veo a Kin-Kin como una amiga y a ti 25…- dijo Goku.

-Sera mejor que estés con ella- explico 25 y pensaba en irse pero Goku la tomo del brazo.

-25 me enamore de ti, no puedo olvidarte fácilmente- dijo Goku más serio.

-Si pero yo yo yo no se- dijo 25 con muchos rodeos.

-Además, solo te pusieron refacciones mecánicas ¿No?, así que eres parte humana- dijo Goku.

-Si pero- decía 25.

-Por favor 25 dame una oportunidad- suplico Goku.

-Pero Kin-Kin- dijo 25.

-La quiero pero a ti 25, te amo- explico Goku –Además mira- dijo Goku señalando a Kin-Kin.

La princesa se veía hablando con un chico y se despidió de él.

-Hola Goku,¿No estas feliz que gane el torneo?- le dijo Kin-Kin.

-Claro que si- le dijo Goku.

-Bueno ese chico me invito a un torneo supremo de artes marciales, es genial, ¿No lo crees?- le pregunto Kin-Kin.

-¿Y ganaras?- le pregunto Goku.

-Tal vez- le contesto Kin-Kin -Goku, lo he pensado y me dije que si estas mejor con 25 esta bien, lo respeto, tu la amas y le deseo lo mejor a ustedes, adiós Goku hasta la próxima- le grito Kin-Kin antes de irse y por último lo beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós majestad- le grito Goku feliz al saber que su amiga era feliz. Pero a Goku se le ocurrió algo.

-Majestad espere- le dijo Goku a la princesa y esta se detuvo-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Kin-Kin.-Esto- dijo Goku y la abrazo. Fue un abrazo lleno de amistad ambos sonrieron y se desearon lo mejor.

-Fue una linda manera de terminar las cosas- dijo 25 sonriendo.-Nadie parece estar triste-continuo.

Goku solo se rascaba su cabeza.

-Sobre lo que me dijiste pienso que lo mejor seria- dijo 25

-¿Qué sería lo mejor?- interrumpió Goku.

-Sería que …lo pensara- con esto dicho 25 se fue volando.

-Adiós 25- le grito Goku.

**7 MESES DESPUES…**

La pandilla y demás invitados estaban en un lujoso jardín cerca de la capital del sur. Se podía ver a una señora de cabellos azules mordiendo un pañuelo.

-Ahh mi Veggie, no pensé que llegaría tan rápido este día, tu boda- dijo Bulla para después llorar.

-Vamos es un día muy especial- la trato de calmar Kin-Kin.

-Si pero, es muy hermoso- gritaba Bulla llorando.

-Si pero, muestre una sonrisa- le dijo Goku.

-Vamos señora a su hijo no le gustaría verla así- le dijo 25

-Es cierto a Vegeta no le gustan los berrinchudos- le dijo Yakuzo.

-Y usted lo sabe- le explico Takako.

Aunque no la lograron calmar.

Después una mujer muy bonita con un hermoso vestido blanco y un cabello azul recogido (pueden imaginarse el peinado ya que yo tengo uno, pero mejor imagínenselo) caminaba por un camino de piedra con pétalos de rosa cayendo si, era nada mas y nada menos que Bunma. Se veía hermosa y todos los invitados la admiraban.

En el altar se veía a un apuesto joven con traje negro y parecía enojado, aunque la verdad no, si era Vegeta.

Antes del momento del beso…

-Bunma, eres la chica mas linda que he conocido y sería un honor ser tu esposo- le dijo Vegeta.

-Vegeta, eres un tonto, pero eres el chico mas lindo que he conocido y del único del quien me he enamorado- le dijo Bunma antes de abrazarlo, tirarlo al suelo y besarlo.

-Te amo- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Ahh- dijeron todos, excepto Bulla que seguía llorando.

El resto de la ceremonia hubo un banquete pero Goku y Vegeta se comieron los 2 primeros y quedo solo un banquete para los invitados. También hubo una sesión de fotos y en una de las fotos de Bulla no paraba de llorar y aparecía la pandilla tratando de calmarla en la foto. En la noche se empezó a repartir un pastel blanco con fresas como adorno. Al final todos se pusieron a bailar. Algunos se caían y otros aparecían empapados por el ponche. Fue una noche divertida y mágica.

**FIN.**

**Trabajo en la secuela Dragon Ball Ultimate Generations. La pandilla esta mas crecida y tienen hijos.**


End file.
